bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sun God
]] Sun God is the final upgrade for the Super Monkey in Bloons Tower Defense 4 and is the third upgrade on path 1 in Bloons Tower Defense 5, which is then followed by the Temple of the Monkey God. It sprays an almost constant stream of sun rays, popping all Bloons in the path of the sun rays and costs $14030 on Easy, $16500 on Medium and $17820 on Hard. It is a good idea to combine Monkey Beacons (with Jungle Drums) with Sun Gods. A single Sun God is better than having three Super Monkeys with Plasma Vision because it costs slightly less and the sun rays have nearly no limit of poppage due to the hypersonic speed they fire and can pierce through M.O.A.B Class Bloons to hit the bloons behind it. Bfb.JPG|2 Sun Gods fight a B.F.B. on the River Bed Track. SungodBFB.png|Another Sun God battles another B.F.B. SunshineAndLollipops.png|Sunshine, Lollipops, and Rainbows everywhere Sun God.jpg|A Sun God fighting an M.O.A.B. Sungod fights MOAB.PNG|The M.O.A.B. will get popped! SGvBFB.PNG|A sungod fights a B.F.B in BTD5, Sungod VS. ZOMG!.PNG|A sungod fights the Z.O.M.G in BTD5. Sungod VS 5 B.F.B.PNG|A sungod fights a handful of B.F.Bs, which came from a Z.O.M.G. Tips *Combining a Sun God with a Radar Scanner or a Meerkat Spy will let the Sun God detect Camo Bloons, which means it will be able to attack every type of bloon. *A Sun God on Monkey Lane is not able to beat a Z.O.M.G. by itself. If you're going to fight the Z.O.M.G. on Monkey Lane or Park Path, have some extra backup towers. Bloons Super Monkey If you touch a Sun Item in Bloons Super Monkey you will be transformed into a Sun God which will blast sun rays everywhere. The Sunrays travel in 5 paths unlike the regular Sun God, and the rest at angles on both sides. The sun rays are arguably more powerful than the death ray vision, but if put in the hands of an experienced player, the death ray vision can be more destructive. The Sun God lasts approximately 4 seconds. Trivia *If M.I.B Call to Arms is used with a Sun God, he'll shoot a solid, constant sunray. *The sun rays Doesn't Shoot x2 Fast, As Plasma Vision, But they are three and that rays pierce through 15 bloons. *It easily defeats the B.F.B. on the Road Track in BTD5 and the Daisy Track in Bloons TD 4. *Even though it is the highest upgrade to the most powerful tower in Bloons TD 4, the Sun God still can't detect or target Camo Bloons on its own. If a Radar Scanner is nearby it will allow any towers in its radius to detect Camo Bloons. Note that in Bloons TD 5, a Sun God cannot hurt Camo Bloons even if it is targetting a different bloon behind the Camo Bloon. *In Bloons TD 5, a single sun ray can pop 15 bloons at a time. *In BTD4, in fast forward, the Sun God's rays are packed into one, but if you don't fast forward the game, they are not packed into one. *The sun rays are more spread out in BTD5 compared to BTD4. *It's highly likely for a Sun God to solo round 63 in Bloons TD 5. *In BTD4 IPhone/IPad, Sun God shoots 3 little sunrays instead of the big usual sunray. *A Sun God's head (or possibly a Temple of the Monkey God's head) is the icon of Hard Difficulty for Extreme Difficulty tracks. *A Sun God Is a WONDERFUL substitute for 3 Plasma Vision Super Monkeys. *In Bloons Super Monkey, the Sun God shoots 5 sunrays to different directions, instead of 1, And they split into 3. This makes it super powerful and it could destroy a M.O.A.B. or a B.F.B. quickly. *A glitch occurs in Bloons Super Monkey with the Sun God: His head (except his eyes and crown) is totally invisible/transparent. *The Sun God was a lot less powerful in BTD4 than it is in BTD5. *The Sun God in BTD5 is less expensive than the Sun God in BTD4 *On BTD4, on the first track, it is only possible to destroy a B.F.B using a Sun God if it is positioned underneath the 2nd turn. *A Sun God on the Space Truckin track '''can '''take down a Z.O.M.G, because of the track being so long. See Also *Super Monkey *Laser Vision *Plasma Vision *Temple of the Monkey God Category:Upgrades Category:Final Upgrades Category:Path 1 Upgrades Category:Bloons Super Monkey Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Super Monkey Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe